Produce and isolate potential antineoplastic antibiotics by bio-transformation, genetical, and biochemical culture manipulations, and co-metabolism. Specifically, evaluate various microorganisms and families of microbes for their ability to transform antibiotics, natural products, and designated synthetic chemicals into novel antineoplastic drugs; evaluate co-metabolism fermentation using various substrates such as hydrocarbons, terpenes, purines, pyrimidines, etc.; produce material to thoroughly evaluate any novel antineoplastic agents in various NCI animal tumor screens; preserve all cultures which produce compounds of interest to NCI; isolate, purify, and characterize all potential antitumor antibiotics produced by biotransformation and co-metabolism; make available all cultures, maintenance, and fermentation information to NCI; and prepare complete any timely reports of progress and special reports as required by the Project Officer.